A Shinigami's Path
by Desmater
Summary: A wannabe shinigami tries to become strong to help protect his friends and later tries to help Ichigo stop Aizen. Ichigo and co. included inside the story. Sorry I suck at summaries, but you can flame me or give any kind of remark you like. Just review


**A Shinigami's Path**

_A/N: If you don't like these kinds of stories, where it's not about Ichigo and stuff, just imagine yourself as the main character that gets all the glory and I think you'll like it. It worked for me. D I will be accepting flames since this is my first fanfic and I want a lot of reviews. _

Chapter 1: The Wanna-be Shinigami

**Cover: Kai looking up at the sky while leaning on a tree.**

The crickets chirped their way through the dark night, but then suddenly hushed to the sound of the stomping feet. A large sniff could be heard through the cold, silent night, as the wind blew past two unseen object. "He's close." said a thing.

"I kind of figured that out myself, genius." replied the other creature.

"Say that again and I'll shove your tentacles up your ass."

"Yea, yea, whatever, let's just finish what Aizen-sama told us to do. He said he's almost finished his researching at Soul Society. I still don't get why we're supposed to kill all the humans we can find with just a little to high spirit power. I mean it'll help him build his army, but…."

"You're too lazy Squit, Aizen-sama said he was going to give us enough power to crush all those Shinigami! And then, it's soul buffet!" Laughter rang out through the night, as the invisible feet finished their rest and trampled onward. "There he is, right over there. That human looks pretty delicious, doesn't it?"

The human looked at the sound of the direction of the voices. "I can already hear you, you retard. I'll also have you know I've already dealt with _your_ kind before." said the annoyed human.

"Chunks of meat aren't supposed to go around talking. They're supposed to stand still and wait to be eaten. Let's teach him a lesson!" chuckled Squit.

An invisible tentacle flew out and hit the unknowing victim straight on the head. "What the fuck?" said the boy as blood trickled down his head. "This isn't right, they're stronger than the other ones." Malicious laughter filled the air as the monsters appeared right before his eyes.

A scream was all that had time to escape from his mouth as the Flailbeak and Squit helped themselves to gulping the poor person down.

A few seconds later, their task finished, they left Earth and back to Hueco Mundo, leaving the human to painfully form into a Hollow. The body turned into a Plus and around the head, formed a gigantic white mask that engulfed his whole head. A moment later, it roared.

"Yosh! Perfect timing for a Hollow to come about, I was getting really bored from doing nothing since we came from Soul Society."

Ichigo swiftly grabbed his amulet and he appeared out of his body in Shinigami clothes. He drew his Zanpakutou and rushed over to the scene in the middle of the night. Just before the Hollow formed, Ichigo came out and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" A stream of super high density pressure from the blade shot out in a streak of blue and landed right on the hollow's forehead. There was an explosion and the hollow disappeared, .

"Well, that was pretty easy" murmured Ichigo. "Is it me, or are the hollow's getting weaker? Even though I killed it when it formed, its spirit power was a lot lower than usual ones. All well, I better get home and in bed before Karin and Yuzu find out I'm gone." Ichigo rushed away as a tiny little butterfly fluttered up into the sky, floating toward Soul Society.

--------

The butterfly poofed and turned into a boy with blue hair and green eyes, framed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where have you gotten yourself to this time, Kai?" he murmured to himself. He picked himself up and looked at his surroundings. The memory of the hollow's came back to him and he grimaced. "I'll make those bitches pay! For, shudder eating me.alive…."

"Looks like I'm in a forest." said Kai. "Wait a second…." Reality hit Kai like bird crap on your face. "I'M FUCKING DEAD!!!" He started running in circles yelling, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!!"

A giant claw whizzed past Kai's shoulder and drew a small cut. Blood squirted out of the wound and Kai stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it, I could have killed you in one hit if you hadn't moved." A hollow with ridiculously large muscles came out and revealed itself to Kai.

"There are hollows in this place? All well, I'll just have to dirty my hands a bit on you even though you're not worth it. Better hope I can do it quick and fast for your-"

Kai's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the giant claw in his stomach slowly withdrawing out. Kai fell down on the floor on his knees and spat on blood. His eyes were wide with fear as he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled as he tried to run away from the hollow. "Oh crap, oh crap, I'm going to die again!"

"He he he, that's right, run little boy. I really do love a good game of tag, but you won't be able to escape from me." The hollow grinned and jumped through the air towards Kai. "Go to hell! You wannabe shiniga- _what the fuck_? "

Kai had stopped running and a ball of spiritual energy had been placed in his hands. "Ha! Look's like you fell into my awesome trap! You'll regret having to meet me! Let's see who's stronger now. " A grin had replaced the fear that had been etched across his face. "Eat this, scum!" A flash of blue light and the hollow was sent backwards, head over heels into the ground. "Told you not to mess with me, didn't I?"

Kai had just started his victory dance when a loud voice stated, "You know what annoys me? A big chunk of dancing food that is so full of itself." The hollow grinned at Kai's shocked stare. "I'm not one of those really weak hollows that die to losers like you!" A claw flew out and clutched Kai's face, squeezing it until he felt like his head would burst. Then all of a sudden, the grip loosened and a high-pitched scream rang out from the hollow's mouth.

Before he lost consciousness, Kai saw a figure wearing a different assortment of clothes and clutching a sword. He/she then chanted a few words while a burst of power flew from his/her hand and engulfed the hollow_. Jeez, I wish I had that kind of power..._. thought Kai.

------------

"IT'S WAR OF THE WORLDS!!" screamed Kai. Instantly, a large hand came and knocked him unconscious.

"Oops!"

A shinigami approached the bed that Kai was resting on and sat by the one that had hit Kai unconscious. "Really, Miho be more careful."

"Sorry Raai, but he really scared me like that." An attractive girl with purple hair that went down to her neck was sitting next to Kai's bed.

"Nevermind", said Raai. "I heard that they lowered the scores needed to become a real shinigami. It's supposed to have happened because of the three captains that betrayed us. We're in a state of emergency so we need as much shinigami we can get on the job." Silver hair flecked off the shinigami's face in a smooth, controlled way. _(A/N: Don't ask me how) _

Kai popped up suddenly. "So you're shinigami?" A fist shot out and slugged Kai unconscious again.

"Damn! He really scared me!" sighed Raai.

"See? I told you so, and all you said was 'be more careful'." teased Miho.

"Whatever… I had a right to do that anyway. Because of him, we failed our shinigami test. He got in the way and killed the hollow that we were supposed to kill, so we have to repeat the whole process again."

A third shinigami came over and said, "You're right, when he wakes up, it's my turn to beat the crap out of him."

"Don't be so mean Panku!" pouted Miho "Besides, we can all take the exam again together!"

"That's why I'm hitting him….." stated Panku

"He's waking up again" said Raai. "Let him have it Panku."

"My pleasure" grinned Panku. The earsplitting scream could be heard miles away from the hospital and many rushed to see what had happened.

"What the fuck was that for?" groaned Kai "I didn't do anything wrong…besides-"

"Making us fail our exam" stated Raai

"Forcing us to carry you back here." admitted Miho.

"And for just being alive" finished Panku.

Kai snapped his fingers, "Oh yea, I almost forgot that I had died. Who are you anyway?

_He just ignored the fact that he's dead… Must be used to it I suppose _"Er, I'm Raai, this is Miho, and this is Panku."

"Okay, well I'm Kaiyo Mijitsu, but you can just call me Kai. Sooo… this is your weapon, right?" Kai was currently holding Panku's zanpakutou.

"Oi! Hey, give me back my sword you idiot!" Panku swiped the sword clean away from Kai's hand and glared at him with piercing eyes.

"Well, sign me up for this stuff!" yelled Kai cheerfully.

"What _stuff?_" said Raai. "To get shinigami powers, you must train very hard for many years and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get that stuff, all you have to do is swing the sword and blast powerfull magic out of your hand."

A door slammed open and a figure walked in and said, "What's all the racket? I thought I heard someone scream." Light-brown hair tied in a pony-tail floated onto the shinigami's back.

"It's nothing, Nikui. I just hit him on the head, but he's conscious now." Panku waved his hand.

"Will you fucking shut up?" A man with streaking red hair tied in a pony tail kicked the door open and stated, "Oh, sorry about that Raai. I was yelling at my machine that I got from the Department of Technology. My new security system keeps beeping out and stuff.

All four shinigami-in-training got up and said, "Hello, Vice Captain Abrai."

Renji looked over them and at Kai. "So you're the one that beat that hollow right?"

"Err.. Well I-"

"I heard you were interested in being a shinigami, right? Well lucky for you, since the level for the passing of shinigami has been lowered and you defeated the hollow, you pass as a shinigami." Said Renji.

"But what about us?" yelled Panku. "It was our hollow that we were supposed to destroy!"

"Well, this guy over here destroyed it so he passes the test. Don't worry, he's not a full shinigami. The officers and vice captains are taking squads and teaching them more skills and to help the ones in training. Captain Commander Yamamoto has ordered the shinigami to be trained in a faster pace."

"Wait a second, this means that I'm an official shinigami?" said Kai.

"Of course not" Renji replied. "You'll have to take the other training for kidou and stuff, and providing that you were unconscious when we found you, we have to make sure it wasn't a tree that fell off and hit the hollow."

"Aw man…" said Kai. "All well, at least I'll be able to learn those cool moves I saw."

"Go to the 11th squad training arena. You'll meet your teachers there with another bunch of trainees." Said Renji. "Oh and by the way, the exceptional people that do good will be taught how to release their shikai's. So you better try to do your best while practicing." And with that, Renji left the group and went down the hall to the 6th squad training area.

"Well, we better get to the training arena," said Kai. I don't want to miss out on my first day of training. Let's go!" Kai looked around and said, "Where did everyone go?"

-------------

_A/N: As you noticed this was a short chapter and I will spend more time on my other ones. Again, flame me or praise me, I don't care which. Just review and review and review. _

_Er, I've got a question I would like to ask. Should I name my chapters or not name them? Because it takes some time to think of a title but I'll do it if you want me to._


End file.
